


I Lost More

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Aangst, Angst, F/M, Nothing but angst, So much angst, just like... what if?, serious angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: When P’Li died, Zaheer lost more than just his girlfriend.AU/headcanon: P’Li was pregnant when she died.
Relationships: P'li/Zaheer (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Lost More

P’Li was gone.

Just like that, she was gone.

As rough and tough as she and Zaheer were, they weren’t without a soft side. For one, they wanted children. They really wanted children. They weren’t exactly sure about whether they’d actually do it, but they wanted kids. They would get married and have three or four of them. But alas, accidents happen. And just a month or two ago, P’Li had told Zaheer she was pregnant. He was absolutely overjoyed—they were going to be a  _ family. _

That was the beginning of the end.

And now… his lovely lady, the mother of his children, was gone.

That bastard, Suyin, had murdered her, making a metal mask around her head just as she was starting to combustionbend. The explosion inside the mask had killed her instantly. It was a grisly sight.

It broke Zaheer. It broke him into ten thousand pieces. He’d lost more than just P’Li.

He’d lost his child.

He’d lost his family.

He’d lost his future.

He’d lost himself.

Minus the lust for flesh, Zaheer was no more than a zombie, a walking corpse—alive outside, but dead within. P’Li was his life. He was devoted to her. He was so excited to have a family with her.

And now it was gone.

He’d lost more than just P’Li.

He’d lost everything.


End file.
